


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, where Liam becomes deep and really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

He breathes, hair askew, lips plump, and arms bathed in ethereal sunlight. And its just a breath, even and slow, just an exhale of preused air. But, it’s messy locks and glistening lips, it’s a breath released from red lips. Lips full of little creases, lips that part ever-so slightly, lips that taste like chai tea and cinnamon.  _It’s just a breath._ Once—twice—three times now, over and over, involuntary of course, because  _it’s just breathing._  It’s also  _just beautiful._

Beautiful: sunsets, beaches, screaming crowds just for them, and a starlit sky. Beautiful: eyes alight with shadowed mischief, hands gripping hips, and light laughter chiming in unworthy ears. Beautiful: it would probably be an insult, because its not strong, isn’t tough. But it’s true. So achingly true, real, tangible beauty just laying there breathing. An involuntary beauty of air and collarbones. A startling grace of wrists and eyelashes. There, just there, only for me to see.

“Li? Stop staring and go back to sleep.” A grip of tanned hands and mutter of thick vocals.

“Yeah? okay babe. Night Z.” He curls into my neck and exhales drifting off again. Still beautiful, still breathing.


End file.
